


Bad Habit

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Sherlock has stolen Gudako's candy.....again. While Sherlock is working in the command room, Gudako confronts the Ruler about her missing chocolate.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Bad Habit

“You stole my candy again.” Gudako complains, holding out an empty bag of chocolates towards the indigo haired detective. “Come on Sherlock, that was a birthday gift from Hakuno! She worked hard on those chocolates!”

“She went and bought them from the sweets shop from the nearby town. Stop acting as if she slaved over a stove for those chocolates.” Sherlock states in a monotone voice, not even looking away from the computer screen.

“Okay, but she still left the safety of Chaldea to go get them for me! That’s a lot of hassle for her to do that for me!”

“It wasn’t really a “hassle” as you’re claiming, Ritsuka.”

Why is he such an asshole? Is this what having a high IQ does to people? Make them a know it all, asshole?! Really, he can’t even look away from whatever he’s doing on the computer, to listen to her complaints? Those were _her_ candies.

“Soooo, are you going to say sorry at least? Or maybe buy me more candy?”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for eating my candy!”

“Oh. That.” Sherlock finally looks away from the computer screen, meeting Gudako’s gaze. “You’re still hung up about that?”

“It just happened Sherlock! Like, I just found an empty bag laying on top of my bed! Only _you_ know where I keep my snacks hidden!”

“It’s just chocolate. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

“But, you took all of them, Sherlock!”

“You told me any time I get an urge for, ah, illegal substances, to eat candy, didn’t you? I did just that.” Sherlock points out. “Now, if you’re just going to keep standing there, complaining in my ear, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. It’s midnight. You’re no doubt going to wake someone up, and you know how Da Vinci is about her sleep.”

And just like that, he changes the subject!

He did make a good point though, she did tell him to eat candy anytime he felt the need to harm his body with whatever that stuff he uses is, to harm his body with sweets instead.

At least Servants can’t gain weight.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll let the candy go….for now.” Looking over to her left, she sees an empty chair. Without thinking twice, she pulls it over next to the Ruler, and sits next to him. “In exchange, tell me what you’re working on.”

The sounds of typing fill the empty room for a good two minutes, before Sherlock answers.

“I’m adding Moriarty’s Spirit Origin to Chaldea’s database.”

….Wait what?

He’s just doing that _now?_

“Sherlock, he’s been summoned for three weeks. What do you mean you’re just now adding him to the database? He needs his share of the mana flow in Chaldea too!” Gudako scolds.

“He’s been getting his needed mana from you. Have you been wondering why you’ve been more tired then normal lately? I suppose you have your answer now.”

Asshole. Frowning, Gudako asks another question. “How did you manage to get ahold of his Spirit Origin? Da Vinci is the one who usually uploads a Servants Spirit Origin to the database.”

“I offered to do it. Da Vinci obliged. His Spirit Origin just…slipped my mind.”

‘Slipped his mind.’ Yeah right, Moriarty probably hunted Sherlock down, and bitched at him enough, that he’s actually doing what he was supposed to be doing weeks ago.

…And back to silence.

With a huff, Gudako leans back in the computer chair, watching as the great detective types away on his keyboard.

He’s so distant. All she wants to do is to get to know him better, and he basically shuts her down every chance he gets.

Aside from the occasional teasing that is.

 _“You’re no Watson, but nevertheless you’re my assistant!”_ The man says every now and then, his hand always lingering just a little bit too long on her cheek. _“Now, go fetch me some coffee.”_

As much as he teases her, and brushes her off as if she’s nothing more than a slight annoyance, she still can’t help that her mind is constantly thinking about him.

Even more so when she’s alone at night. This know-it-all detective consumes her thoughts.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Sherlock questions. “Didn’t you promise Cú Chulainn that you’d take him hunting in the morning?”

“How did you know about that?” Gudako asks, a bit surprised. Sherlock wasn’t anywhere near her when she was talking to Cú this morning.

“That man is loud. I’m pretty sure a dead man could’ve heard Lancer speaking yesterday morning.”

“You don’t have to always say everything so matter of fact; you know.” Gudako teases, reaching out and poking Sherlock on his shoulder.

Sherlock’s eyes lock with her own.

Dammit why is her heart pounding? 

“Do you want me to lie to you then?”

“I don’t think you’re capable of lying.” Gudako responds, before realizing what she just said.

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

What is this, twenty questions with Sherlock?!

Fine, she’ll play along.

“Because you wouldn’t get to show off how smart you are otherwise.”

That earned a small laugh from the Ruler.

“Shall we test that theory?” Sherlock asks, leaning forward closing the distance between them. “This sounds like a fun experiment.”

Dammit, he’s just messing with her at this point!

But her heart…she’s sure that he can hear it with how loud it’s beating. 

“What?” Is all she can ask, even though she’s pretty sure she understands what Sherlock means.

“I _know_ that I could lie to you.” Sherlock states, not breaking eye contact with his Master. “Really, it would be simple. You are not very good at hiding your emotions Master, you should work on that.”

“What are you talking about? It sounds like you’re the one who should go to bed, you’re spouting bullshit.”

“I love you, Ritsuka.”

It’s as if the world was moving in slow motion, when she heard those three words. As if she’s watching a video on the internet at half-speed, as if she’s in a home with no wi-fi access.

“Liar.” Gudako whispers. “You’re just fucking with me, to get a reaction out of me. That’s not funny, Holmes.”

“I’m being honest. I understand how romance works. I am not so heartless as to ignore the feelings of affection.” The Ruler says, his hand resting on her knee. “I’ve seen how you look at me, Master. You look at me with the same gaze as a wife looks at her husband. You do not judge me, you’re an empathetic person. A bit _too_ empathetic, but well, we all have our flaws. There’s a reason why you choose to spend time with me over any other Servant. How could I not come to care for you?”

“You’re lying.” Shaking her head, she tries to ignore the fact that Sherlock’s hand is slowly sneaking up her body. “I’m not going to fall for it.”

“So you say, but your eyes dilated when I confessed. Being told “I love you” is like eating a piece of candy. Sugar activates the dopamine system in your brain, hearing “I love you” does exactly the same thing, you see?”

And through all of this, he still has to show off how smart he is!

How is he so calm?! How can he say that phrase so easily, as if he’s just taking a deep breath?!

“Sherlock…” Gudako utters the Rulers true name, as his hand finds it’s way to her cheek.

“Well Gudako, how do you feel about me? I have already deduced your true feelings, but I would like to hear you say it out loud.” 

Is she imagining things, or does Sherlock have a smile on his face?

No, he definitely does have a smile on his face. He’s enjoying this.

He’s never going to let her live this down, is he?

She could get up and leave….but then things would be awkward between them. Then Da Vinci would start asking questions…and well, she most definitely doesn’t want to deal with that.

Besides, if she walks way from this situation now, Sherlock wins, and she can’t have that.

Even if everything he’s telling her is just a big lie.

“I-I think I like you.” Gudako finally confesses, with her heart racing. Shit, why are his facial expressions so hard to read?! She can’t tell what he’s thinking at all!

Why are confessions so difficult?

“A lot actually. You’re on my mind at least ninety percent of the time. I care for you quite a bit, Sherlock. Even if you are a smartass.”

His face leans in closer to hers, so close that she can feel his breath on her lips.

“Ah, I’m a bit disappointed…” Sherlock says in a low voice. “You only like me, Ritsuka?”

“N-No!” He’s cheating by being close like this! “I didn’t mean like that at all! I’m in love with you Sherlock. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.”

God, she can’t believe she just confessed like that, like a middle schooler. He must think that she’s so hopeless.

“You’re quite cute when you’re flustered.” Sherlock teases, before his tone suddenly turns serious. “Tell me what you want, Ritsuka.”

What does she want? She wants a lot of things right now, maybe to disappear for one! Maybe to crawl underneath her blankets, and never come out of her room again.

Yet, her body is saying another thing. The man she cares about is so close to her, and is obviously down to take things further. They’re alone right now too, with no interruptions. No Da Vinci, no Mash, no other Servants requiring her attention.

She’s already taken things this far…

“You.” Gudako mummers, with no hesitation in her voice. “Kiss me.”

The Ruler doesn’t need to be told twice. His lips press against her own.

He’s surprisingly gentle…?

Maybe it’s because she’s watched Hakuno kiss Gilgamesh too many times, she thought all men used their teeth to kiss.

Pressing her body against his, she takes the incentive to deepen their kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth.

He tastes of smoke, no doubt from the tobacco that he smokes. Another one of his bad habits. He doesn’t taste bad at all though, in fact, she wants more.

Her hands tug on his over-sized jacket, signaling that she wants it gone, and Sherlock is all too happy to oblige.

Parting for air, Sherlock rests his hand on her inner thigh, tracing small circles.

Gudako wants to say _something_ , what, she doesn’t know. She opens her mouth to utter something, but the words die on her lips.

Chuckling the Ruler, continues his motions, his eyes refusing to break contact with his Master, even after she shuts her eyes. With his free hand, he coaxes Gudako over onto his lap, all the while his fingers slip underneath Gudako’s skirt, stroking lightly, earning a whimper from Gudako.

Sherlock presses his lips to hers again, before planting kisses down Gudako’s neck, his teeth grazing her soft flesh, sending a shiver through her body.

He can hear her say his name over, and over again with such desperation, that even he’s taken aback.

“Ritsuka, you’re so wet. I did not realize that I had such an effect on you.” Teasing, Sherlock uses this opportunity to unbutton Gudako’s shirt with his free hand, as he strokes her clit lazily.

Biting her lip, she watches Sherlock toss her shirt onto the ground, and then her bra, his right-hand cupping one of her breasts.

“Sherlock!” Gudako whines, her head resting on his shoulder, as she feels one of his slender fingers slip inside of her.

“Hm? What is it Ritsuka?” The man teases, listening to her sharp inhale as his now slick digit begins to move, but not before slipping another finger inside of her.

A moan escapes her lips, she can’t even think straight at this point. She can’t lie and say she hasn’t thought of doing….this with Sherlock when she’s alone at night. Never in a million years would she had ever thought that it would feel like this. She never thought it would feel as if this man was the missing piece of the puzzle in her life, as if they were meant to be together all along.

“S-Stop teasing me.” She nearly begs. “Please.”

In response to her pleas, his fingers move harder, making the burning feeling in her body much harder to ignore.

Feeling her clench around his fingers, he realizes that she’s close. Incredibly close. He confirmed this fact by noticing her body tensing, her hands shaking, and her moans becoming more shorter, and his name being whispers in between said moans. He curls his fingers slightly, finding a spot that Gudako had no idea existed, much less felt so good, throwing her headfirst into her orgasm. His grip on her hip tightened, as he intently watches her become undone.

“I-I can’t…” Gudako pants, screwing her eyes shut once more, as she comes down from her high.

Gently, he removes his fingers from her, staring at his fingers for a moment, before licking them, tasting her essence.

As Gudako slowly opens her eyes, Sherlock holds his fingers up to her lips. “Here Ritsuka, taste. It’ll be interesting for you to taste what I’ve done to you.”

Nodding her head, she takes both of his fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking on them, tasting slight saltiness.

As he pulls his fingers back, she notices the smile on his face, one of stratification.

“We could simply stop and pretend this never happened.” Sherlock suggests, pressing soft kisses to her neck. “But I’m afraid that I need more of this now. I know you want more as well.”

Swallowing, she whispers a “yes” as the Ruler picks her up sitting her down on a nearby table, knocking a stack of papers onto the floor.

“Da Vinci will be mad at you. Those are plans for her new invention.” Gudako says, looking up at Sherlock.

Shrugging, Sherlock leans Gudako back, her skin hitting the cold table, his hands removing her skirt and panties all at once, leaving herself completely exposed to the detective.

Oh, but she won’t be the only one exposed, Gudako decides, sitting up slightly, her hands finding their way to the buttons on his shirt, working quickly to unbutton them.

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Gudako states, pulling the dress shirt off of Sherlock, revealing much to Gudako’s surprise, a muscular build.

Without realizing what she’s doing, Gudako’s hands run up and down his torso.

Laughing, Sherlock unbuckles his belt, pulling down his slacks.

“Lay back for me, Master.” Sherlock orders, as he rids himself of the remainder of his clothing.

With heat rushing to her cheeks, she does as he asks, his lips on hers again a few seconds later.

Gudako notices something different in the way he’s kissing her now, before it was gentle and slow. Now? Now desperation is clear in his kisses, made clear by the way he’s pushing his body up against hers. She can feel his hard member against her thigh, a sense of nervousness seeps in.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t have time to ponder that feeling for too long, as Sherlock bites her lip, she opens her mouth in response, his tongue seeking out hers, as his hands slide down her body, spreading her legs apart slightly.

With a groan, he breaks their kiss, taking his cock in his hand, he locks eyes with Gudako for a moment.

“I’ll be gentle.” He promises. “I’m aware you’ve never had sex before.”

How did he know that?! She hasn’t told anyone that piece of information!

“Are you ready?” Sherlock asks.

Swallowing, Gudako nods her head, letting whatever complains she had go.

Extremely slowly, Sherlock pushes his member into her. Her eyes widen slightly, as she understands that he’s bigger than she thought. Painful pleasure, courses through her body, as he pushes in further. With a whimper, her nails dig into his back.

“To be frank, you feel amazing, Ritsuka.” He praises, his hands intertwining with Gudako’s, his lips on her skin once more.

“Shit.” Gudako curses “Sherlock...”

“You realize that there is no coming back from this correct?” He questions, half teasingly.

She knows that all too well, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fuck me.” Gudako tells him. “Stop teasing me already.”

Taking the hint, Sherlock begins to slowly grind into Gudako, allowing her to get use to the size of his cock. His hands resting on either side of her, making her realize just how _small_ she is compared to him, as he pushes his lips against hers.

As his grinding turns into gentle thrusts, a new kind of sensation hits Gudako.

Pleasure.

With a groan, Sherlock leans down, biting and sucking on her collarbone.

“More.” Gudako breathes out. “Harder.”

Grabbing one of her wrists, Sherlock pins it against her head, a smirk present on his face.

“I’ve just taken your virginity, and you’re already begging me to be rough with you?”

“I won’t break.” Gudako counters. “You more than anyone, should know that.”

With an eyebrow raised, he shakes his head, leaning down next to her ear, he whispers. “Remember what I told you, we can stop at any time, Gudako.”

He took notice of how her body tensed up, upon using her nickname. Letting go of her wrist, he runs a hand through his hair that has now became disheveled. Grabbing her waist, he forcefully pulls her closer to him, burying himself inside her, causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

He drags his hand up her body, finding her throat, holding onto it, with hardly any force. In return, Gudako tilted her head back, allowing Sherlock more access to her throat.

He watches as her breathing becomes heavier, his thrusts become more rapid, and rough, Gudako’s moans becoming louder as a result.

Removing his hand from her throat, her uses both of his hands to grip her waist tightly, hard enough that it’ll probably leave a bruise.

She can barely keep up with his pace, becoming a moaning mess underneath the Ruler. Noticing this, he slows down just a tad, his voice smug. “What’s wrong Gudako? Is this too much for you?”

Dammit, she can’t keep playing this cat and mouse game they’ve been playing all night anymore. Both her mind and body are so desperate for _something_ , she has no choice but to take this loss.

“Please, Sherlock.” Gudako begs. “I wanna cum so bad already, please. I love you Sherlock, ah, this feels so good…”

“I’ll give you want you wish for, Gudako. I’ll fill you with all of my affection for you.”

Returning to his assertive thrusts, he hits that same spot as before, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. With her heart pounding harder than a drum, she begs for her release.

“Ah, Master…” Sherlock groans, as her walls clench around him, pleasure hitting her in waves, as her orgasm finally hits her.

He refuses to stop chasing his own high however, fucking her though her orgasm, “ _Fuck..”_ he curses. Thrusting a few more times, before spilling himself inside of his Master, giving her every last drop of himself.

Panting, Sherlock pulls out, standing up.

“We should get you cleaned up, but before that, where did my pipe go..” Sherlock mutters, slipping his pants back on, and handing Gudako his jacket.

Gudako watches as Sherlock searches for his tobacco pipe.

“So, which part of this was a lie?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to test out if you could lie to me, so, which part of what you said or did was a lie?”

“Oh that.” Sherlock mutters, waving his hand. “I was just messing with you. I didn’t think it would turn into this though, not that I’m complaining.”

“Jerk.” Gudako huffs, pulling his jacket closer to his person.

“Love you too.”

“You should stop smoking. It’s a bad habit.”

“What? Are you going to become my bad habit then?” Sherlock jokes. “Ah, there it is.”

“I could.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Sherlock sighs, holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here before someone bursts in and sees this mess.”

Taking his hand into her own, Gudako smiles.

She could get used to being his new bad habit.


End file.
